Desierto de Cerezas
by mary-chan19
Summary: ni sasuke ni naruto, gaara sera el principe que sakura necesita sakura necesita quien la haga entender que sasuke no la merece y gaara quien lo haga tener deseos de soñar con el amor no solo velar por la seguridad de su aldea. No solo naruto puede ver un corazon valioso.
1. Chapter 1

Para escribir esta historia me inspire en los capítulos de relleno de naruto shippuden donde hacen los exámenes chunin sin naruto y gaara apenas se estrena de kazekage en el capítulo 394 en adelante

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

El equipo de ino, chouji y sakura después de pelear con el equipo de saya, ya listo para volver a la torre central cuando una pelirosa agotada por su anterior batalla detectó, no muy lejos de su posición una gran cantidad de chakra amenazadora, cuando de pronto la asaltó un pequeño recuerdo de antes que comenzaran los exámenes chunin cuando hablo con su maestra.

 **Flashback**

-sakura… escucha con atención. suspiró profundamente -ya que decidiste ir al examen tengo una encomienda especial para ti, es posible que el kazekage necesite tu ayuda ya que probablemente su tonto consejo aún no dijera su recién nombramiento. Se levantó de su escritorio y con gran seriedad dijo -sólo te pido que si necesita tu ayuda no dudes (hizo una pausa ) y no me decepciones.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Tch ahora vuelvo. Dijo una cansada sakura corriendo en dirección a la concentración de chakra.

A una Ino que quedó pasmada le tomó quince segundo en reaccionar e ir tras sakura -pues en que piensas frente de marquesina tenemos que apurarnos. Susurro acalorada Mientras un chouji sorprendido no hizo más que seguir a las dos chicas.

Mientras en otro lado del desierto gaara seguía sin poder moverse a causa de las cadenas que intentaban arrebatarle al shukaku cuando comenzó a pensar y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de quien había enviado a su actual oponente, no se sorprendió pues sabía que el Consejo no estaba de acuerdo con el, mientras reflexionaba sus posibilidades bien podría no pelear y morir ahí pero al instante de pensar eso una ráfaga de azul y amarillo lo invadieron, naruto jamás se daría por vencido y cuando por fin quiso tomar acción ofensiva sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies y entonces su enemigo bajo la Guardia y él pudo al fin dar inicio a su ataque. Pronto una inmensa garra de arena cayó sobre el enemigo pero esta no le causa daño cuando gaara enfoco la vista vislumbro un campo de fuerza después empezó a sentir un agudo dolor y como su fuerza se escapaba por esa enorme cadena conectada a su estómago maldijo el haber sido descuidado pero estaba tan inmerso que no había notado a su recién llegada aliada sakura toco la cadena con sus manos llenas de chakra noto que debía ser precisa o moriría al tratar de romperla sin mencionar que no podría salvar al joven kage.

Maldijo por lo bajo sus bajos niveles de energía pero ya no era una niña sabía qué hacer.

Por su parte gaara prestó atención al pequeño movimiento en la gran cadena y pudo visualizar a sakura quien parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, gruñó al darse cuanta que no podría protegerla si no había podido hasta el momento salvarse él mismo, entonces con voz gruesa e imponente dijo -vete de aquí morirás si te quedas.

Sakura al escuchar al kazekage lo ignoro a sabiendas de que después le tocaría la reprimenda retomó su concentración y finalmente rompió la cadena de un certero golpe con su bisturí de chakra entonces se sintió flaquear pero se repuso e hizo conteo mental de sus energías le alcanzaba para dos golpes más sumando también lo que gastaría al atender al kage pues este cayó al suelo después que la cadena se rompiera entonces con plan en mente saltó tan alto como sus fuerzas lo permitieron y cayó de golpe sobre el escudo del enemigo que aturdido por todo lo sucedido vio como su escudo se hacía añicos y como corría hacia él una melena rosada cargada de poder y furia.

Por su parte gaara estaba más aturdido que el enemigo al romperse la cadena fue como si el inmenso poder o el alma de shukaku rebotaran al introducirse de nuevo en el e irremediablemente cayera al suelo tardó unos segundo en reponerse y examinar su situación al parecer la kunoichi sakura haruno quien alguna vez había sido su víctima lo había salvado ignorando su autoridad y rompiendo la cadena y salir a la batalla poco después debía admitir que aquello no lo hubiera hecho nadie más por él, pero al escuchar un crujido vislumbro el campo de fuerza destruirse pero también vio como sakura no pudo aserta el siguiente golpe pues salieron más cadenas del extraño cuerpo de aquel hombre y tomaron a sakura y la lanzaron varios metros lejos entonces el utilizo su arena para evitar que cayera de lleno al desierto y con el resto inició un tsunami de arena que empezó a succionar al hombre dejando sólo su cabeza en la superficie.

-Shanora. Cuando sakura salió volando por las cadenas fue incapaz de dar su último golpe y ya casi no tenía fuerzas así que sería una caída dolorosa, pero cuando espero el golpe nunca llegó abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba flotando sobre suave de arena tallo sus ojos con sus manos y vio como la arena del desierto seguía la voluntad de su regidor era una escena bastante fuera de lo común pero de alguna extraña manera la impresionó con todo el cuerpo cansado bajo de la suave arena y miró a gaara quien parecía interrogar al criminal se acercó y hizo una reverencia que ni ella supo por qué y dijo

-lamento la molestia pero debo revisarlo de inmediato hasta que llegue un equipo médico debo ver por su bienestar kazekage-sama.

Gaara quien estaba concentrado en descubrir la identidad de su agresor escucho a una pelirosa hablar para luego contestar

-estoy bien no necesitas preocuparte por mí mejor atiende tus heridas. Quería ser más Cortés pues le debía la vida pero no mentía ya le había pasado la fatiga y se sentía bien y ella se veía bastante cansada y aún debía terminar el examen.

Sakura algo alterada y un poco ofendida iba a replicar pero vio como ino y chouji llegaban al lugar gruñó por lo bajo porque tenían que seguirla ella podía sola -ino dije que volvería que haces aqui?

-así nos agradeces seguirte como locos vaya que era testaruda frentesota. Luego ino enmudeció al notar al kazekage luego volteo hacia sakura y preguntó con la mirada

Ella sólo dijo -ya vamonos. Voltio hacia Gaara y dijo -lamento la molestia kazekage-sama espero esté bien.

Ya estando algo más apartados del lugar del incidente Ino cuestionó

-¿qué rayos fue eso?

-nada, sólo compli una orden de la hokage y…

no puede continuar pues la venció el cansancio y cayó sin remedio. Espantada Ino la sostuvo y luego llamó a chouji quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio y le pidió que la cargará pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera responder apareció un pequeño remolino de arena que sostuvo a sakura con delicadeza y casi de inmediato apareció un joven pelirrojo - yo la llevaré a que reciba atención médica ustedes deben volver a la torre el examen queda suspendido. Dicho esto desaparición tan rápido como aparición pero llevando a sakura con el.

Ino y chouji después de reaccionar a lo sucedido iniciaron su camino devuelta al castillo mientras, que por encima de la arena del desierto iba un imponente muchacho con una cansada joven a su lado ambos arriba de la arena de gaara la cual iba a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia la torre de vigilancia kazekage.

Sakura después de una dos horas despertó sintiéndose mareada cuando quiso abrir los ojos sintió mucha luz y de forma instintiva los cerró para luego abrirlos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz al ver que todo a su alrededor era blanco se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital o al menos una tienda de atención médica al levantar más la vista percibió una penetrante mirada aqua en la que percibió algo que no supo cómo definir, luego bastante confundida preguntó -¿dónde estoy?, ¿dónde están mis compañeros? ¿qué pasó?. Pero gaara sólo siguió en silencio pues no sabía cómo comenzar a responder sus dudas de forma que no se alterará así que sólo preguntó si estaba bien

-si estoy bien debo terminar el exámen así que me iré ahora con su permiso.

Gaara sorprendido por su actitud le mencionó que exámen se había suspendido y le ordenó descansar luego se fue por un médico

Ella confundida no pudo más que obedecer al soberano y quedarse ahí, pero qué significaba eso de que el exámen se suspendió y por estaba él allí no tenía cosas mejores que hacer

Frustrada por sus dudas decidió dejar eso de lado y reflexionar lo sucedido pues debía admitir que fue bastante imprudente al dejar sus niveles de chakra casi en ceros tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

Fuera el Kazekage busco al doctor y al encontrarlo le ordenó ir a revisar a Sakura que recién había despertado, pidió un informe de su estado luego se fue a recibir a los demás ninjas que tomaron el examen.

Después de dar un discurso y dar por terminado el exámen chunin fue a ver de nuevo a la chica tenía que agradecer pero también cuestionar por su tan inesperado acto de ayuda

Sakura luego de que el doctor la examinará determinó que ya estaba recuperada así que la dejó retirarse.

Al salir Sakura se topó con el Kazekage y iba a pasar del largo pero este la llamó

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-por supuesto kazekage-sama

-te agradezco la ayuda pero debo saber el por qué de tus acciones?

-bueno sólo ví alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda es todo además sólo hice lo que haría cualquiera.

-bien si es así puedes irte

Y camino dejando a Sakura algo distraída luego siguió adelante y vio a ino correr hacia ella

Después de insultarla y preguntar cómo estaba

Regresaron a su aldea igual que todos los demás.

Después de aquel incidente no volvió a ver al kazekage.

Prometo actualizar cada 15 días, además voy a subir nuevos proyectos también de otros series.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo se ubica dónde empieza Naruto shippuden cuando Naruto regresa a la aldea, el anterior capítulo está situado en el lapso de tiempo donde naruto aún entrenaba con jiraya además debo agregar que habrá muchos cambios con respecto a la historia original de naruto sin más disfruten.

Nota: En mi historia la extracción de los bijuus tarda 10 días y 10 noches no 3

Apenas listos para recibir su primer misión el nuevo "equipo kakashi" recibió la orden de ir a salvar al kazekage de las garras de Akatsuki acompañados del equipo de gai sensei. Después de un largo camino por el tormentoso desierto por fin llegaron a la aldea oculta de la arena en donde se les informó del grave estado de kankuro y de inmediato sakura puso manos a la obra para revisarlo y atenderlo apropiadamente.

Pasado el peligro inició la preparación del antídoto y para ser precavida dejó listos dos antídotos más para el rescate pues pensó que era obvio que el enemigo usará de nuevo el mismo veneno.

Al llegar a la cueva donde se encontraba gaara, lo que el equipo kakashi y chiyo encontraron no fue tan desalentador como esperaban pero sí más problemático pues eran más miembros de los que esperaban a pesar de que solo dos estaban en carne y hueso puesto que las presencias restantes eran algo parecido a una ilusión.

Kakashi analizo rápidamente la situación que los rodeaba y teniendo en cuenta el objetivo más importante de la misión dio marcha a su plan improvisado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para salvar al kazekage, quien al parecer estaba flotando en algo parecido a una esfera de agua donde pareciera que le succionan el alma por la boca y los ojos, le ordenó a sakura mediante señas hacer añicos la figura que succionaba la vida de gaara y sakura al ver a su sensei no dudo y se lanzó cargando su puño de chakra

-SHANARAAA

El impacto fue tal que logró destruir la extraña figura de muchos ojos y como consecuencia todos los miembros de akatsuki perdieron la concentración y las ilusiones de todos los que no estaban presentes en cuerpos físicos desaparecieron y gaara cayó inconsciente al suelo y casi al mismo tiempo una enorme especie de chakra rojo entró a su cuerpo de golpe , por desgracia para el equipo de rescate deidara reaccionó más rápido tomando a gaara con uno de sus tantos pájaros de arcilla salió huyendo con la intención de atraer a naruto y así lograr capturar a dos jinchuriki dejando solo a sasori con todos los demás, sin embargo para desgracia del equipo de rescate los demás miembros de akatsuki se dirigen al lugar.

Antes de que sasori subiera la guardia se sorprendió de ver a su abuela por lo que perdio el interes temporal por naruto y solo pudo ver directamente a su abuela chiyo, mientras naruto salió tras deidara al ver que llevaba consigo a gaara y kakashi sin poder planear el siguiente movimiento siguió a naruto dejando a sakura con la abuela chiyo

-sakura no hagan nada imprudente volveré tan rápido como pueda no mueran hasta entonces

-si kakashi sensei, cuide a naruto

Para dar inicio a la batalla contra sasori la abuela chiyo sacó una serie de kunais atados con delgados hilos de chakra y como era de esperarse sasori apenas se inmuto con dicho ataque, sakura no estaba segura de cómo podría ayudar a derrotar a tan fuerte adversario pero tenía claro que no sería solo un estorbo, la anciana a su lado le susurró el plan que diseñó en base a lo que podría hacer y entonces dieron marcha contra sasori para sacarlo de su marioneta.

-que lastima anciana, ahora tú y esa pequeña niña serán parte de mi colección de marionetas humanas. Porque este es mi arte

Al sakura y chiyo esquivar todos los proyectiles que lanzaba el pelirrojo este empezaba a desesperarse y cuando la chica logró acercarse lo suficiente este decidió atacar con la letal cola de su marioneta hiruko, la cual se detuvo sin causarle ningún daño a la pelirosa y al ver su ataque frustrado entendió que estaba pasando y lo astuta que estaba siendo decrépita abuela, aquello no podía ser otra cosa que los hilos de chakra de su abuela pues por todas partes, ahora tenía sentido que la chiquilla esa pudiera evadir tan fácil a un enemigo que no conocía pero eso no era ni remotamente suficiente para derrotarlo y mientras analizaba la situación sakura había logrado destruir a hiruko y se vio obligado a retroceder y ponerse más serio en batalla.

Grande fue la sorpresa de las mujeres ahí presentes al ver el joven rostro de sasori cuando salía de los restos de su marioneta, pues era joven y sumamente guapo como si aún rondará los 20s lo que no tenía sentido pues el debería tener más de 40 años y aparentarlos

Sin embargo ahí estaba él como si el tiempo no le pasará factura a su cuerpo.

Para dar comienzo a la segunda ronda de la batalla sasori se jactó de sacar a su más poderosa arma y ciertamente la abuela del mismo se quedó sin palabras pues ante ella se contraba el tercer kazekage en forma de marioneta humana con todo el extraordinario poder que este había tenido en vida, pero ante ella también se hizo presente la voluntad de fuego de la sannin tsunade en forma de una pelirosa con todo el deseo de ganar para poder obtener la información que sasori presumía poseía acerca de orochimaru, de inmediato el cruce de entre sakura y la marioneta del pelirrojo dio comienzo, casi al instante sakura se vio atrapada en una bomba de humo venenosa cuando creyó que era su final su tenacidad la impulsó a ser algo realmente peligroso y sacando un pergamino bomba logró ser libre sin embargo terminó con graves heridas pero en el proceso también dejó a ambos marionetistas sin palabras.

-Escucha me bien hoy vas a caer y cuando lo hagas me dirás todo lo que quiero saber de orochimaru, HAS ENTENDIDO BIEN CHAAA

Después de escuchar aquella declaración sasori contra ataco. Una vez que las marionetas que la abuela chiyo invoco para defenderse y la propia marioneta del pelirrojo se desgastaron al usar de forma excesiva sus armas el renegado se vio obligado a utilizar la técnica más poderosa del tercer kazekage con la cual no tardó en dejar inútiles a las marionetas de la anciana e incluso arruinar el brazo artificial de la misma chiyo,

Pero sakura aún no se daba por vencida y decidida se posó enfrente de la mujer mayor y dijo

-úsame a mí, en mi la arena magnética no tendrá efecto alguno.

-pero recuerda esa arena también debe tener veneno, deberás seguir esquivando hasta el más mínimo rasguño, y ya no tengo escudos con que protegerte.

-está bien, eso ya lo sabía.

Después de recibir un golpe demoledor tras otro, sasori decide cambiar de táctica pues estaba claro que de seguir así solo gastaría chakra innecesariamente, entonces comenzó con el jutsu mortal definitivo del tercer kazekage, al finalizar la lluvia de filos de arena magnética sakura se ve herida y chiyo conmocionada por supuesto sasori al fin muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción pues ya tenía la batalla ganada.

grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó sasori cuando sakura en lugar de morir destruyó a una de sus mejores creaciones, sorprendido analizó la situación, como demonios tenía esa chiquilla un antídoto para su veneno o cómo logró sobrevivir, cómo era posible que las toxinas no inmovilizaran su cuerpo para iniciar las descomposición de sus órganos pero no tardó mucho en darle respuesta a sus dudas pues solo existía una ninja capaz de hacer lo que ella había hecho, ahora era claro que tenía enfrente a la discípula de tsunade la reina de las babosas aquella mujer que sería la única capaz de crear un antídoto tan rápido contra un veneno tan complejo.

llegados a ese punto y ya harto de prolongar tanto una batalla que debió ser solo un juego de niños para un shinobi de su nivel, así que ya estaba paranoico y algo enojado, en dicho estado explotó usando sus armas más poderosas incluído su propio cuerpo claro, siendo él, el más letal dando inicio su ataque toma unos desde sus pergaminos de agua a presión para mantenerlas lejos de sí, pues no debía darle a la pelirosa oportunidad de destruirlo con su inmensa fuerza sobrehumana, ya lo había fastidiado bastante esa maldita mocosa pero quién diría que cuando se acabarían sus pergaminos de elementos y usará sus miles de marionetas con las que era conocido como conquistador de naciones serían destruidas por la pelirosa en compañía de su molesta abuela pero más sorprendente todavía era que con algo tan básico como la técnica de los clones de sombras lo engañaran para lograr capturarlo con la guardia baja, era tan lamentable que al saber su fatal destino con mirada vacía dijo -JAJAJAjaja pero que tonteria una niña y un saco de huesos logró vencerme a mí el artista de lo eterno y como a ustedes que se salvan una a la otra me han entrado ganas de hacer cosas inútiles y estúpidas, tu niña querías saber de orochimaru no es así, pues escucha atenta ve al puente tenchi en la aldea escondida entre la hierba.

-¿por qué, qué hay ahí?

-uno de los hombres de orochimaru trabaja para mí como espia y es ahí donde se supone que me encontraría con él, qué más da ya no creo que pueda ustedes ganaron y soy un criminal clase S es obvio lo que pasara ahora, no?

-pues no sasori, estas en un error si crees que matare a mi único nieto, pero si es un hecho que ya existe un akatsuki menos... cof cof

-abuela chiyo que pasa

-aún tengo algo de veneno en mi cuerpo estare bien niña, no te preocupes tu debes usar el antídoto

-ni hablar

sakura usó la última ración del antídoto en la abuela chiyo

-vaya no dejas de sorprenderme, lo más probable es que mi abuela muera...

Dime entonces por qué te sacrificas así?

-como ninja médico jamás dejaré que mueran frente a mi cuando en mis manos está la solución.

Fue lo que dijo antes de caer víctima del veneno.

-ahora que la niña tonta morirá, qué harás si no piensas matarme querida abuela?

-me asegurare que compenses todo el daño que has causado antes de morir.

Miro a la chica que estaba en su regazo

-sé que tienes un antídoto contigo, dámelo. Exigió de forma tangente la mujer mayor claramente exhausta

-si me liberas entonces lo haré, qué dices?

-qué tan ingenua crees que puede ser una anciana

-entonces busca entre mis miles de marionetas seguro que la encuentras muy pronto

Dijo de forma burlona mientras se daba cuenta que el sello se debilita conforme su abuela respiraba más lento y pronto ideó como escapar. Apenas aquella que había sido su mentora tropezó de lo exhausta él se vio libre y apenas intentó matar a su único familiar vivo sintió unas manos que lo jalaron con un increíble fuerza obligándolo a caer de lleno lo que provocó que su actual cuerpo se destrozara, sin embargo solo tuvo que cambiar de contenedor para seguir luchando y aun así pasó lo que la misma chiyo llamaría un milagro.

-niña tonta ya estoy aburrido de estos hombres que solo saben hacer tonterías por motivos vacíos, seré ahora tu acompañante si estás de acuerdo te permitiré que intentes sellar me una vez que te dé el antídoto, de lograrlo seré tu marioneta a cambio de tu eterna fuerza una vez mueras, estás de acuerdo?

sakura por primera vez se sintió reconocida y sabía que no tenía mucho de donde escoger así que decidido que esa propuesta de ser real sería un gran salvación así que casi de inmediato le contestó. -entonces me ayudaras a recuperar a sasuke de orochimaru y ya no intentaras matara a los jinchurikis solo con lograr vencerte, pues claro que acepto.

Cuando sakura se recuperó con el antídoto tuvo que pelear sola contra un demacrado sasori

y aun así gano a duras penas dejándolo sellado en un pergamino junto a sus amadas marionetas, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero si de verdad lo podía tener como aliado no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperar a sasuke y tras ese pensamiento de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Luego de sellar a Sasori sakura quedo mal herida y colapso, chiyo de inmediato inició una técnica en ella otorgándole energía vital, está apenas recuperó la conciencia se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y jamás había sentido o visto aquel jutsu médico pero aunque le pareció bastante compleja se creía capaz de copiarla más era en extremo peligrosa jamás lo usaría de no ser absolutamente necesario.

Cuando al fin alcanzaron a Naruto y Kakashi. Gaara yacía inconsciente, la pelirosa al darse cuenta de inmediato corrió a darle atención médica pero sabía que no sería fácil pues su condición era muy delicada, se encontraba en extremo inestable, de seguir así moriría pronto

Chiyo aún débil de acercó a Gaara y empezó a realizar el jutsu con el que la había salvado aun estando consciente de que daría su vida por la del Kazekage

Pero pese a su sacrificio no sería suficiente pues le quedaba muy poca energía

Naruto al darse cuenta se acercó y ofreció su ayuda, Sakura preocupada por ambos se acercó tocó el cuello de chiyo y la dejó inconsciente e inmediatamente después tomó su lugar y con ayuda de Naruto empezó a sentir el latido del corazón del Kazekage pero ya se sentía muy débil debía dar todo su esfuerzo antes de desmayarse o no logrará salvarlo. Gaara en su inconsciencia se sentía confundido y empezó a pensar en lo poco valioso que creía era para todos, incluso ya estaba aceptando su muerte después de todo, aun siendo kazekage quien veía por él, por su vida, por el sufrimiento que aún rondaba su corazón jamás sería como naruto cuanta más soledad podría sentir. vaya sorpresa que se llevó al verse pequeño, solo con lágrimas en sus ojos que expresaban más que lo que palabras tristes podrían decir pero eso no lo sorprendía pues no era más que su pasado lo que lo de verdad lo dejo sin habla fue el hecho de ver a dos niños que le parecían conocidos aun lado de suyo un pequeño niño rubio a la derecha y una adorable niña en la izquierda y ambos parecían querer decirle algo el niño eufórico grito.

-arriba yo seré tu mejor amigo por siempre dattebayo

Y la pequeña con voz tímida y suave le susurro

-si te pasa algo habrá mucha gente triste, ya despierta por favor

Entonces los pequeños lo tomaron de las manos y lo impulsaron a levantarse y en ese momento gaara abrió los ojos despertando de la casi muerte, pero al mirar a su alrededor observó que naruto no lo miraba a él si no a la pelirosa que parecía tendida a su lado con las manos aun puestas en su pecho y entro en pánico al llegar a la peor de las deducciones cuando todos estaban casi muertos del susto ella parpadeo y con la voz débil dijo.

-lo siento pero creo que ya no tengo energía

y volvió a desmayarse, al instante los hermanos de gaara corrieron en su auxilio y este no les presto mucha atención solo podía ver a sakura y entonces saco a naruto de su ataque de pánico cuando dijo en voz alta con mucho esfuerzo.

-el que sea ninja médico debe tratarla de inmediato

apenas terminó de decir lo anterior se 3 hombres se aproximaron y 2 revisaron al kazekage y uno se acercó a la inconsciente kunoichi, gaara les advirtió que él estaba bien que fueran con sakura y estos solo pudieron obedecer después de todo realmente se veía relativamente bien y la chica no después de examinar su cuerpo lo médicos novatos le informaron a kankuro el cual estaba un lado de gaara junto con naruto que la pelirosa solo se había quedado con una peligrosa baja cantidad de chakra, apenas el chico acabo de hablar se escucharon dos grandes y sonoros suspiros uno de naruto claro, pero el otro sorprendentemente lo había hecho el kazekage mismo que se estaba poniendo de pie con ayuda de Temari y Kankuro mientras Naruto tomaba en sus brazos a sakura para llevarla en sus brazos, pasado todo peligro de muerte dio inicio el camino de regreso a sunagakure.

Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, segundo gracias a Lili por su comentario y para terminar seré más realista y voy a publicar cada mes a cambio haré los capítulos más largos


End file.
